Oh! my baby
by adek nya mas Luhan
Summary: Sehun itu payah, Jongin apalagi. Dan Taeoh yang malang harus memiliki orang tua yang super payah. "Sayang, ibu sedang sakit jangan nakal begitu" Sehun benar benar ingin mati karena keadaan, "Tapi ini sudah hard sekali Sehun"/"ssshhh oh ssebentarrhh". KAIHUN! GS! OOC! with Taeoh as their baby. DLDR! (Side story ; Oh baby Benjamin)
1. Chapter 1

Jongin adalah ayah yang payah.

Dan.. ya Sehun juga ibu yang sangat sangat sangat payah.

Lalu Taeoh yang malang, uh! Kenapa Taeoh yang lucu harus memiliki orang tua yang sama sama payah?.

Semua berawal dari kisah kasih dua orang muda mudi yang memadu hati, Jongin dan Sehun adalah pasangan bersejarah yang hubungan nya paling tangguh walau ada badai menerjang. Mereka selalu berdampingan dari masih memakai seragam sailormon di tk sampai menikah dan memiliki anak.

Wow.

Perjalanan lika liku pasti ada, pertengkaran seperti terpaan sunami pun pernah, perpisahan seperti gempa bumi pun terjadi.

Namun, sebuah lem besi yang anti panas dan hujan sekalipun terkalahkan oleh cinta mereka berdua. Cinta mereka itu erat, abadi, mereka itu jodoh yang di takdir kan oleh Tuhan.

Eng.. yang terakhir itu Jongin yang mengatakan, ew.

Mereka menikah sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, yang jelas lima bulan sebelum Taeoh lahir! Ya ya ya karena Jongin yang tampan telah membuat bayi Taeoh hidup di dalam perut ibu nya.

Penanaman saham.

Dan bayi Taeoh harus menjadi korban kepayahan ayah dan ibu nya, Jongin dan Sehun itu... seperti ini...

"Hey Jongin, bangun lah. Anak mu sudah menggigiti wortel mentah dan mengganggu ku memasak"

Diam.

Jongin ini raja tidur, prioritas utama dalam hidup Jongin itu adalah makan dan tidur. Sehun tak habis pikir dengan satu ini, seharus nya ia dan anak nya lah yang menjadi prioritas utama Jongin. Namun sayang, paha ayam lebih menggoda daripada Sehun yang memakai bikini.

_Tanpa Sehun aku masih bisa hidup karena aku bisa makan, namun jika tanpa makan aku tidak bisa hidup. Trims._

Itu ucapan Jongin, membuat Sehun mengamuk hebat saat dimana hari hari menjelang kelahiran Taeoh dulu.

Memang, Jongin itu unik. Jika Luhan kakak ipar nya aneh, maka suami nya ini unik.

"Jajaja"

"Makan saja kaki ayah mu itu"

"Jajajaja"

"Kembalikan mentimun ibu Tae" Sehun merebut mentimun yang sedang di gigiti oleh anak nya dengan paksa membuat bayi laki laki itu merosot jatuh di lantai dan menangis karena 'makanan' nya telah di ambil oleh ibu nya.

"Jongin bangun Jongin tenangkan Taeoh atau dia akan membuat banjir di apartment ini dengan air mata nya" ucap Sehun lagi sebelum benar benar meninggalkan Jongin yang masih menguap di kasur nya dan Taeoh yang menangis di lantai dengan tangan mengulur hampa seolah menunggu mentimun nya untuk kembali.

"Huaaaa"

"Iya"

"Aaaaaaaa"

"Duh" Jongin bangkit dari tidur nya dan memakai kaos yang ia lempar semalam di dekat anak nya yang menangis, memandang sebentar wajah putra nya yang sudah banjir air mata, ingus dan liur. Sungguh hebat sekali anak ini.

"Apa?" Jongin menyentuh tangan putra nya yang mengulur dan menggendong anak itu keluar dari kamar untuk mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya bisa untuk menghentikan tangisan putra nya, sesuatu yang bisa di makan.

"Makan?"

"E?" Bayi itu menghentikan tangisan nya, diam. Memandang wajah Jongin lama dengan air mata yang masih menggenang di pelupuk nya, membuat Jongin tak tahan. Benar apa kata Luhan, lama lama ia akan mati berguling jika melihat tatapan putra nya yang begini menggoda.

"Sehuni, apa ada yang bisa di makan?" Jongin menghampiri Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan panci nya, entah apa yang telah wanita itu masuk kan ke dalam alat masak nya. Syukur sekali Sehun tidak memasuk kan air saja ke dalam panci karena keahlian Sehun di dapur hanyalah merebus air, dan mencuci piring.

"Ya? Sebentar, apa baby Kim sudah lapar?" Ucap nya dengan berbalik menghadap Jongin yang menggendong Taeoh kesusahan, anak itu akan selalu meronta saat di dapur apalagi ketika bola mata nya menangkap sesuatu yang bisa di makan ada di atas meja.

Sekalipun itu hanya buah imitasi yang terbuat dari kayu dan di cat mirip seperti apel, dan itu terlihat sangat menggoda di mata Taeoh.

Oh baby...

"Ya, mata nya akan berkaca kaca jika mulut nya tidak terisi makanan" ucap Jongin asal membuat Sehun mendelik tidak terima jika putra nya di katai begitu, secara tidak langsung Jongin mengatakan jika Taeoh rakus kan?

"Begini begini juga ada yang di tiru. Ingat Jongin, air itu mengalir nya ke bawah" ucap Sehun dengan menusuk kan garpu nya ke sebuah potongan daging di dalam panci.

"Ada kok air yang mengalir ke atas"

"Apa?"

"Air di dalam sedotan, hehe"

Ingin nya Sehun menempelkan lidah Jongin ke badan panci yang masih sangat panas, lantas ia hanya mendengus dan meniup niup daging di tangan nya agar cepat dingin sementara putra nya yang masih dalam gendongan ayah nya sudah mengulurkan tangan nya ingin merebut apa yang ada di tangan ibu nya dengan mulut terbuka.

"Taeoh-ya, ucapkan ayah. A..yah?" Ucap Jongin dengan menimang nimang putra nya itu membuat Taeoh memandang Jongin sesaat lalu memandang ibu nya lagi.

"A...yah?" Ulang Sehun dengan memberikan garpu di tangan nya ke tangan kecil anak nya.

"A?" Bayi laki laki itu mengucapkan suara nya untuk pertama kali di pagi ini dengan membuka mulut nya.

"A...yah?" Ucap Jongin lagi memaksa anak nya untuk mengucapkan kata yang ia inginkan, namun..

"A...emm"

Bayi itu malah memasuk kan daging nya kedalam mulut, membuat Sehun dan Jongin mendesah bersamaan dengan melirik putra nya yang tengah sibuk itu.

"Aaaemm" ulang Sehun dengan mengangguk dan menggeleng akan tingkah lucu putra nya.

Makan adalah hal utama bagi bayi berusia satu tahun setengah itu.

Ingat, air itu mengalir ke bawah.

Jangan lirik Jongin!

..

Luhan dan Minseok ternganga heran saat mata kepala nya secara langsung melihat bagaimana keponakan nya itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan memprihatinkan, bagaimana bisa anak sekecil itu bisa menghabiskan satu potongan besar buah melon sendiri dan akan menangis jika Jongin secara sengaja merebut buah itu dari tangan nya.

"Pantas saja anak mu susah bicara, mulut nya saja selalu penuh seperti itu Jongin" Minseok mencubit pundak adik laki laki nya yang tengah duduk dengan memangku putra nya, bayi itu diam dengan mulut yang mengunyah.

"Salahkan Sehun yang selalu memberikan nya makanan" sergah Jongin tak terima, Sehun pun tak terima juga seolah ia yang salah, namun ia hanya diam karena bagaimana pun yang di ucapkan oleh Jongin adalah sebuah fakta yang tak bisa ia sangkal meskipun ia melarikan diri dan melompat kedalam sumur pun.

"Tapi anak mu tidak rewel ya" ucap Luhan seakan membandingkan dua anak di pangkuan nya dengan Taeoh yang jelas jelas berbeda jauh, jika dalam segi fisik mereka sama sama menggemas kan namun dalam segi sifat Taeoh jauh lebih unggul dari sepupu nya yang sudah berusia lima tahun dan yang seumuran itu.

Taeoh adalah anak yang tidak pernah menangis jika bukan karena makanan nya di ambil atau hal hal yang membuat nya tersakiti, tidak seperti Benjamin yang akan selalu menangis rewel seperti radio usang yang suara nya akan membuat telinga siapapun sakit.

Benjamin adalah anak manja sepanjang sejarah keluarga Kim, kata ibu Minseok.

Apalagi anak kedua Luhan dan Minseok yang seumuran dengan Taeoh, bayi Minji sangat sangat sangat rewel. Anak perempuan Luhan itu terlihat seperti duplikat Minseok.

Tampak menggemaskan namun ternyata sangat menyebalkan.

"Aku sangat bahagia memiliki Taeoh karena dia tidak banyak mengganggu ketika aku memiliki kegiatan" ucap Sehun ringan yang di balas tatapan dahi mengerut oleh Minseok.

Sejak kapan Sehun memiliki kegiatan?

Sehun adalah ibu rumah tangga paling malas yang pernah Minseok tahu.

"Kegiatan macam apa yang membuat mu sampai sibuk?" Minseok menyerukan suara hati nya, seseorang berkata pada nya untuk tak menyimpan keganjalan di dalam hati karena akan menjadi jerawat.

"Nonton anime, hehe" Sehun nyengir yang hanya di balas dengusan babi oleh tiga orang lain nya.

Dan tiga bayi.

..

"Kau mau makan apa?"

"Memang apa yang ada di kulkas?"

Sehun mengintip kedalam kulkas untuk melihat apa saja yang kira nya bisa ia makan bersama suami nya untuk malam ini, namun yang tertangkap pandangan nya hanyalah telur dan daging kalengan saja.

Membuat Sehun mendesah.

"Tidak ada yang bisa di makan, aku akan makan havermut saja" ucap Sehun final dengan membanting pintu kulkas tak terlalu keras membuat Jongin kesal.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki keputusan seperti itu, kau tampak seperti memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Yah, jika kau memang tidak bisa memberi ku makanan yang layak setidak nya beri lah anak mu makanan yang benar" ucapan Jongin membuat emosi Sehun terpancing.

Jangan salahkan tempramental wanita yang sedang mendapatkan siklus bulanan nya, emosi yang meledak ledak seperti tabung gas adalah hal yang lumrah.

Menurut Sehun.

"Ada apa? Aku pikir Taeoh baik baik saja dengan makanan nya" ucap Sehun dengan melirik anak nya yang duduk di kursi makan dan memandang balik Sehun dengan mengemuti sendok nya.

"Kau pikir dia sedang apa? Dia lapar Sehun sampai menjilati sendok nya! Kau hanya memberi nya sendok dan piring kosong. Kau kenapa tidak sadar jika anak mu itu suka makan, seharus nya kau belajar memasak dan membuat anak mu senang bukan malah selalu memberi nya paha ayam dan pasta yang kau dapat dari memesan di rumah makan cepat saji" Jongin menggebrak meja sebelum pergi dengan menggendong anak nya meninggalkan Sehun yang mendesah keras.

Kesal, marah menjadi satu.

Ingin nya Sehun membakar seluruh apartment nya sekarang juga.

..

"Enak?" Tanya Jongin kepada putra nya yang duduk di sebelah nya dengan pipi menggembung dan mulut penuh, bocah kecil itu mengangguk angguk lucu dengan mata yang menyipit kecil membuat poni yang di ikat itu bergoyang.

Jongin mendesah lagi, melirik arloji nya yang menunjuk kan pukul sembilan malam dengan keadaan bertengkar dengan istri dan masih di luar rumah bersama putra nya yang lapar.

Mereka ada di sebuah rumah makan ngomong ngomong, Jongin sudah biasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Makan di luar adalah hal yang biasa.

Jika di bandingkan dalam angka maka sering nya Jongin dan keluarga nya makan di luar adalah tujuh puluh persen lebih unggul daripada Jongin yang makan di rumah dengan masakan Sehun.

Jongin tidak pernah menyalahkan Sehun yang tidak bisa memasak, hanya saja Jongin berharap agar Sehun belajar untuk bisa memasak dengan benar.

Namun.. rasa keputus asaan Sehun lebih besar daripada rasa kepercayaan diri nya sehingga membuat Sehun seperti ini, selalu menyerah. Membuat Jongin kesal sendiri jadi nya.

Sebuah tangan mungil menggerayah ke arah meja dengan mengambil satu potong daging di piring dan memasuk kan nya ke dalam mulut kecil nya membuat Jongin tersadar ia telah mengabaikan putra kecil nya dan terkejut melenguh melihat betapa mulut putra nya itu penuh dengan makanan sampai sampai anak itu tak bisa menelan nya.

Jongin menggeleng.

Sehun dan Jongin itu memang suka makan, namun tidak menyangka jika putra nya akan begini.

"Kalau makan itu sedikit sedikit sayang" Jongin memasuk kan jari telunjuk nya kedalam mulut putra nya untuk mengeluarkan makanan itu namun anak nya malah menangis tidak mau membuat Jongin tertawa geli lalu memberikan makanan lagi di tangan kecil itu sehingga tangisan nya berhenti saat itu juga.

Memang Taeoh ini sedikit ajaib.

Namun Jongin menyayangi nya, sangat.

"Cepat habiskan, lalu kita pulang. Ibu pasti sudah menunggu" ucap nya lagi membuat anak nya itu menoleh kearah Jongin dengan pandangan lucu nya, liur nya menetes dan Jongin ingin memukul mukulkan tangan nya di meja karena rasa gemas. Lalu anak itu memberikan makanan yang ada di tangan nya kepada sang ayah membuat Jongin menerima nya dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih Taeoh"

Dan balita itu hanya tertawa indah kepada ayah nya.

..

Sehun bergerak gusar dalam duduk nya, ia menunggu Jongin dan putra nya untuk pulang karena waktu telah menunjuk kan pukul sembilan lebih.

Sehun merasa menyesal karena sikap nya sendiri.

Pantas saja Jongin kesal dan marah, ia sendiri juga menyadari kalau dirinya itu menyebalkan.

Sangat.

Pintu yang terbuka membuat Sehun bangkit dari duduk nya lantas menghampiri Jongin yang masuk dengan menggendong Taeoh yang tidur, Sehun dengan sigap membawa nya ke kamar dan menidurkan bayi laki laki itu di ranjang bayi nya dengan di susul Jongin yang juga masuk ke dalam kamar mereka lalu berganti baju dan segera tidur.

Memunggungi Sehun.

Sehun naik ke atas ranjang lalu memeluk Jongin dari belakang.

"Jongin" lirih nya saat di dapati Jongin tak merespon, Sehun merasakan jika Jongin benar benar marah.

"Aku minta maaf"

Masih tidak mendapat balasan, Sehun tidak yakin jika Jongin langsung tidur dan tak mendengarkan ucapan nya. Biasa nya Jongin akan mendengarkan Sehun dengan baik dan mengangguk paham memaklumi, tapi sekarang.. rasa nya berbeda, rasa nya Jongin benar benar marah.

"Iya aku salah, maafkan aku" Sehun membisik di telinga Jongin dan mengelus dada lelaki itu dengan pelan.

Cara paling ampuh adalah menyentuh nya, karena Jongin itu paling suka dengan tindakan, bukan sekedar ucapan.

Ewh modus sekali.

"Jangan hanya meminta maaf, tapi perbaiki sikap mu itu ibu Sehun" ucapan pertama Jongin kini Sehun terima dengan lapang dada meskipun ia tak terima di dalam hati, biasa nya Sehun akan mengamuk lagi dan memukul punggung Jongin membabi buta. Namun kali ini Sehun mencoba untuk menurut dan menjadi istri yang patuh.

"Iya nanti aku akan memasak dengan benar"

"Kapan?"

"Kapan kapan"

Jongin mendengus geli, Sehun ini menyebalkan dan menjengkelkan di saat yang bersamaan. Namun karena rasa cinta semua terasa maklum di benak Jongin.

"Jangan begitu, Taeoh itu semakin besar maka makan nya akan semakin banyak. Kau tidak mungkin kan membiarkan nya makan paha ayam tiap hari? Bisa bisa anak itu benar benar menjadi ayam jantan" Ucap Jongin dengan berbalik dan memeluk Sehun hangat membuat Sehun menggelung di buaian Jongin.

"Mungkin Taeoh akan segera menjalani proses diet nya" gurau Sehun membuat Jongin tertawa juga, segala hal yang menyangkut anak nya adalah sebuah senyum bahagia untuk nya.

Entah lah, Taeoh itu adalah segala nya di atas segala nya untuk Sehun dan Jongin.

"Anak itu, membuat semua orang menggelengkan kepala"

"Saat kecil kan kau juga seperti Taeoh yang suka makan" ucap Sehun dengan menyamankan tidur nya di pelukan Jongin, salahkan udara yang dingin sehingga membuat Sehun hobi menempel kepada Jongin yang sering tak memakai baju.

Jongin alergi dengan kain.

"Apa kau ingin memiliki Taeoh yang lain?" Ucap Jongin dengan mata yang tertutup di ambang batas kesadaran nya, Sehun hanya menggumam dan menutup mata nya juga.

"Satu Taeoh saja cukup membuat pusing, jangan membuat Taeoh yang lain. Oh ya Jongin!" mata Sehun menyala lagi ketika pembahasan bayi muncul maka otak nya langsung tertuju kepada sebuah kabar yang membuat nya terkejut setengah mati hari ini.

"Hm?"

"Minseok hamil lagi!"

"Apa?!"

Mata Jongin tak jadi merasakan kantuk yang mendera.

Sebenar nya bukan hal yang aneh, Minseok hanya hamil kan karena wanita galak itu juga mempunyai suami yang jelas.

Namun.. ini anak ke tiga?!

Well, Luhan benar benar Ssang Namja.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

Hai .-. Pada tahu Taeoh kan? Ya itu pokok nya lucu banget tiap dia nyengir gitu kepala saya pusing mikirin nya wkwkwkwk '-'/)


	2. Chapter 2 : Jangan lalai!

Ketika Taeoh tersenyum gembira, sebuah kebahagiaan jelas tercipta di bibir Kim Jongin.

Ketika Taeoh tidak bisa berhenti memasuk kan makanan ke dalam mulut nya, mungkin Jongin hanya bisa menggeleng.

Dan ketika Taeoh menangis, maka Jongin akan segera memberikan nya makanan ke dalam genggaman anak laki laki gemuk itu sehingga diam dengan air mata yang belum sempat keluar merembes membasahi pipi bulat nya.

Dan ketika Jongin melihat Sehun yang duduk tertawa tiwi di hadapan laptop nya, sebuah kerutan aneh muncul di dahi Jongin.

"Sehun, jangan mengabaikan anak mu"

"Oh hey Jongin, sudah pulang?" Sehun geragapan sendiri saat menyadari Jongin yang sudah berada di sisi nya duduk dengan membuka kancing kemeja bagian atas yang serasa mencekik dan agak kepanasan.

"Ya sampai kau tidak menyadari jika anak mu telah menjambaki kucing mu di kandang nya" ucap Jongin membuat Sehun mendelik kan mata nya lantas melirik kandang kucing di ujung ruangan yang terdapat kucing angora berbulu putih dengan putra nya yang duduk disana dengan kotak berisi makanan.

Maksud nya makanan kucing.

"Taeoh ssi jangan memakan ituuuu" jerit Sehun dengan berlari kearah anak nya setelah menangkap pemandangan dimana putra nya akan memasuk kan makanan kucing yang berbentuk ikan itu ke dalam mulut nya, dan karena terkejut oleh ibu nya yang merebut 'makanan' nya maka bayi itu menangis kencang dan menendang nendang kan kaki nya.

"Jangan makan sembarangan, bisa bisa ulat bulu pun kau makan" ucap Sehun dengan nada membentak dan raut wajah mengerut pura pura membuat putra nya menangis kencang lagi.

"Uhhh sayang ibu hanya bercanda"

Dan Taeoh hanya menangis dengan memejamkan matanya saat Sehun membawa nya duduk di sebelah Jongin yang hanya memperhatikan lalu laki laki itu mengusap peluh di dahi putra nya dengan pelan lalu mengambil alih untuk memangku nya.

"Sstt hey"

Sehun meraih kotak di atas meja yang di bawa Jongin tadi dan mengambil satu buah donat besar yang di lumuri coklat dan taburan kacang lalu menempelkan nya di bibir putra nya yang mencebik menangis.

"Hey buka mata mu Taeoh ssi" gurau Sehun lagi ketika putra nya hanya menangis dan tak merespon apa yang di lakukan ibu nya, membuat Jongin pun terkekeh dan menciumi wajah putra nya yang masih menangis itu dengan gemas.

"Bagaimana bisa tahu jika mata nya tertutup seperti ini ya!" Jongin tergelak dan mencoba untuk membuka mata kecil putra nya dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol nya, lalu balita itu diam dan terisak sedikit.

"Lihat ibu punya apa" Sehun menunjuk kan donat di tangan nya yang membuat tangisan Taeoh berhenti, lantas berkedip dengan memandang mata ibu nya dan memandang apa yang ada di tangan ibu nya.

Lalu tangan nya mengulur dan dengan cepat Sehun menjauhkan nya pula membuat putra nya merengek.

"Hapus dulu air mata mu anak muda" titah Sehun lalu membuat tangan tangan mungil itu mengusap air mata nya yang tumpah ruah di pipi nya cepat dan menyedot ingus nya membuat Jongin tak tahan dan tertawa heboh sambil menyenggol nyenggol Sehun.

"Lucu ya?" Tanya Jongin membuat Sehun menaik kan sebelah alis nya aneh.

"Apa nya?"

"Taeoh.."

"Ya lucu, kan ibu nya cantik" jawab Sehun bangga dengan menepuk nepuk dada nya sombong lantas melirik ke arah Jongin yang membuat mimik wajah menghina.

"Tapi kan ayah nya juga tampan"

"Ayah pasti berkaca di air keruh" ucapan sang ibu muda membuat Jongin munutup mulut nya rapat, Jongin diam.

Jongin menghela nafas lagi.

Ya, Jongin lelah.

..

..

..

..

Hari itu adalah petang yang super panas, sang kepala keluarga tengah sibuk dengan tukang AC yang membenarkan AC di apartment mereka yang mendadak tidak berfungsi di kala cuaca tengah panas seperti ini, sedangkan sang ibu masih berkutat dengan dapur nya.

Kualitas memasak Sehun tidak bagus dan tidak buruk, ya standart saja untuk di makan asal tidak membuat diare saja.

Lalu...

Oh sang putra yang tengah bermain lego di atas karpet sendirian dengan di temani kucing sang ibu yang sengaja di lepas, terkadang Taeoh juga akan mengabaikan lego nya lalu beranjak untuk menjambaki bulu milik kucing tersebut.

Kucing itu bernama Katty.

Aww.

"Titi titi"

Beruntung saja kucing itu cukup jinak dan tidak punya nafsu untuk mencakar atau menggigit putra keluarga Kim tersebut sehingga kucing itu hanya diam ketika ia di angkat kesana kemari oleh bocah laki laki tersebut.

"Sayang jangan mengganggu disini, bermain disana oke?" Usir Jongin dengan tangan nya mengibas kibaskan seolah Taeoh adalah anak ayam untuk keluar dari kamar nya membuat anak itu berjalan lagi keluar kamar dengan menggendong kucing yang tampak tersiksa juga.

Bayangkan jika yang di gendong sama besar nya dengan yang menggendong.

Taeoh diam, duduk sendiri. Ia telah melepaskan kucing putih itu untuk bermain sendiri sehingga kini ia hanya memperhatikan sesuatu berwarna hitam yang tergeletak di antara tumpukan lego nya.

"E?" Ia lalu mengambil benda tersebut untuk di mainkan.

..

..

..

..

"Sehun, apa kau melihat Taeoh?" Sapa Jongin menghampiri istri nya di dapur, wanita itu hanya menoleh sebentar lalu kembali mencuci alat masak nya dan menggelengkan kepala tidak tahu.

Jongin hanya menggidik kan bahu nya lalu pergi dan tak mengganggu lagi karena biasa nya jika Jongin terus bertanya maka sebuah sendok akan terlemparkan kepada nya, Jongin memilih aman.

"Hey anak ayah? Sedang apa?" Sapa Jongin dengan memposisikan dirinya terlentang di sebelah anak nya yang ternyata duduk manis di atas karpet bersama mainan nya di depan tv.

Anak itu terlihat diam dan berkedip dengan jari telunjuk yang di masuk kan kedalam lubang hidung kanan nya membuat Jongin mengernyit untuk mengeluarkan nya dan mengelap jari mungil itu menggunakan tisu.

"Sayang, itu kotor" larang Jongin namun anak itu malah menangis dan merengek membuat Jongin bingung lantas meraih toples di atas meja yang berisikan biskuit anak nya namun malah di tolak dengan tangan Taeoh yang menampik nya sehingga biskuit itu malah jatuh ke lantai.

"Eh? Tumben sekali tidak mau malah menangis" gurau Jongin dengan mendorong bahu anak nya seolah balita lucu itu adalah teman sebaya nya dan tertawa, namun tawa nya hilang pelan pelan saat di sadari anak nya masih merengek dengan sedikit isakan.

"Ayah tidak lucu ya?"

"Huaaaaa"

"Ya ya ya ada apa?" Suara Sehun menggema semakin dekat membuat Jongin menoleh kearah istri nya dengan pandangan memelas, merasa tidak mengerti dengan putra nya itu.

"Ya Jongin kenapa kau membiarkan anak itu memasuk kan jari nya ke hidung?" Gertak Sehun dengan melepaskan jari anak nya dari hidung dan menghapus air mata nya yang tumpah ruah, namun dahi Sehun mengernyit ketika anak nya malah memukul lengan nya dan menangis kencang dengan memasuk kan jari nya ke dalam hidung lagi.

"Sehun, ku pikir ada yang aneh" celetuk Jongin dengan memperhatikan putra nya yang masih saja menangis hingga wajah nya memerah, tangan nya bersedekap di dada dan beralih memandang Sehun yang juga balik memandang nya.

"Aku pikir.. juga" ucap Sehun tidak pasti lalu ia mulai menggendong anak nya dan menimang nya agar berhenti menangis, namun sepertinya sia sia.

"Sayang? Anak ibu yang paling tampan.. kenapa sayang? Ada apa kenapa menangis?" Tanya Sehun dengan memandang wajah putra nya yang masih menangis, anak itu memandang balik wajah Sehun dengan sesenggukan dan mengusap usap wajah nya.

Memang susah jika anak menangis tapi tak bisa mengungkapkan rasa nya karena belum bisa berbicara, hanya membuat orang tua nya bingung saja.

"Sehun! Jungkirkan wajah Taeoh!" Perintah Jongin dengan meraih tubuh putra nya untuk di gendong dan ia bawa duduk di sofa untuk di jungkirkan, karena anak itu rewel dan meronta membuat Jongin memelototi nya namun bukan nya takut tapi anak itu malah menangis kencang membuat Sehun tak tega.

"Eh?"

Jongin melihat sebuah benda berwarna hitam terdapat di lubang kecil hidung anak nya lantas ia memencet hidung bagian atas Taeoh sehingga ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras di dalam hidung anak nya.

Membuat Jongin melebarkan mata nya heboh.

"Sehun ayo ke rumah sakit ada daging tumbuh di dalam hidung anak kita!"

"Ha?"

..

..

..

..

jadi..

Setelah adegan menegangkan keluarga Jongin saat akan pergi ke rumah sakit, kini pun keadaan juga tak jauh beda dengan aura ketegangan yang masih menyelimuti orang orang yang duduk rapi di sofa ruang tamu sebuah apartment.

"Mulai sekarang, aku hanya ingin kalian jangan lalai" satu kata petuah meluncur dari bibir salah satu dari dua laki laki disana, yang di beri tahu pun hanya mengangguk patuh dan saling melemparkan pandangan sengit satu sama lain.

"Kau juga Sehun, jangan sibuk dengan dunia mu sendiri. Kau lupa betapa anak mu itu berbahaya suka memasuk kan apa saja ke mulut nya, paling parah sekarang memasuk kan patahan lego kedalam lubang hidung nya"

Sehun makin diam ketika kakak ipar nya menggurui nya seperti itu, iya salah Sehun juga sih. Tapi kejadian yang baru saja terjadi murni bukan lah salah Sehun.

Sumpah.

Sehun sedang memasak tadi saat Taeoh bermain sendiri dan entah bagaimana lego nya patah dan ia memasuk kan potongan paling kecil ke dalam hidung nya, membuat Jongin luar biasa panik dan segera membawa nya ke dokter.

Bahkan Jongin pun sudah siap jika hidung anak nya akan di belah demi mengeluarkan barang itu dari sana, untung saja Dokter memiliki banyak akal sehingga bisa mengeluarkan barang itu mudah sekali dengan memasuk kan penjapit kecil yang wujud nya kecil seperti penjapit bulu ketiak milik Sehun dan mengeluarkan potongan lego itu tanpa meninggalkan bekas luka di hidung lucu anak nya.

Jongin diam diam mendesah.

Mendesah lega please, bukan yang lain.

"Dan kau juga Jongin,"

"Apa Lu hyung?"

"Tidak ada, kau ayah yang baik" ucap laki laki bernama Luhan itu dengan melakukan high five dengan Jongin membuat sisa orang disana mendengus.

Sehun paling parah, ia tidak terima sama sekali. Tapi mau bagaimana, status nya sebagai istri dan Sehun sudah berjanji akan patuh dan tidak melawan membuat nya hanya diam dengan memandang wajah putra nya yang tidur di pangkuan nya.

Tadi Luhan dan Minseok sudah akan tidur tidur santai dengan membacakan cerita dongeng untuk putra dan putri nya saat ponsel nya berdering mendapatkan telepon dari Jongin yang mengadu jika putra nya masuk rumah sakit, membuat pasangan suami istri ini buru buru untuk datang ke rumah milik adik nya tersebut.

"Ya sudah, kami mau pulang dulu. Minji sudah merengek seperti ini" Luhan menunjuk putri nya yang manja dalam gendongan nya dengan dagu lalu ia berpamitan kepada Jongin dan Sehun.

"Hati hati, sungguh sial nasib mu Kim Jongin saat seperti ini aku sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik untuk menceramahi mu" ucap Minseok sadis dengan mengelus perut nya lantas berkomat kamit saat melewati pintu dimana Jongin berdiri di sana.

Minseok masih hamil muda anak ketiga.

Ngomong - ngomong.

"Ben, ucapkan salam kepada paman" titah Luhan kepada anak pertama nya untuk berpamitan kepada Jongin namun anak itu malah menggeleng dan makin menggenggam kemeja bagian belakang ayah nya erat sampai kusut.

"Tidak mau"

Luhan melotot, Minseok berjalan lebih dulu membiarkan Luhan yang kerepotan dengan kedua anak nya yang bergelayut.

"Ya sudah aku pulang dulu"

"Hati hati hyung"

"Ya"

Usai menutup pintu apartment nya Jongin menyusul untuk duduk di sebelah Sehun yang masih belum beranjak.

"Sini aku akan menidurkan nya di kamar" ucap Jongin pelan namun malah mendapatkan tampikan di tangan nya.

"Tidak usah" ucap Sehun jutek dengan tetap memeluk Taeoh yang tidur dengan mulut menganga.

"Nanti kau kesemutan"

"Biar"

"Ibu marah ya?" Goda Jongin lagi namun Sehun tampak tidak tertarik.

"Ibu jangan marah"

"Siapa yang kau panggil ibu? Aku tak memiliki anak seaneh dirimu ya" ucap Sehun yang sebenar nya membuat hati Jongin tergores dalam, namun ia mengabaikan.

Tak apa.

Cinta bisa menyembuhkan rasa sakit nya.

E a e a.

"Sehun maaf ya jika aku lalai, aku tadi sungguh masih ribut dengan AC jadi aku menyuruh nya untuk bermain sendirian. Aku menyesal sekali, tahu begitu tadi aku akan menggendong nya saja" ucapan Jongin hanya di balas diam oleh Sehun, masih terasa keluh, masih tersimpan rasa kesal di benak Sehun sehingga ia hanya diam dengan menepuk nepuk lengan anak nya ketika balita itu merengek pelan di dalam tidur nya.

"Aku perduli sekali dengan anak ini, serius. Jika aku bisa maka aku tidak akan membiarkan nya celaka" lirih Jongin dengan melirik ke arah Sehun lalu pandangan nya terjatuh kepada wajah putra nya yang lucu lantas membelai keringat di dahi anak laki laki tersebut.

Membuat perasaan bersalah tiba tiba muncul di dalam diri Sehun, bagaimana ia masih ingat ketika tadi di rumah sakit Sehun menuduh Jongin tidak bertanggung jawab dan lalai menjaga anak dan tidak memiliki rasa perduli kepada Taeoh.

Jika di teliti kembali...

Mungkin, mungkin mereka berdua lah yang salah. Mungkin tidak seharus nya juga Sehun menyalah kan Jongin kan?

"Aku.. jika aku tidak memiliki rasa keperdulian kepada anak ini, mungkin aku dulu tidak akan mau menikahi mu. Sumpah" ucapan Jongin lagi membuat mata Sehun memanas, beda lagi dengan Jongin yang mendongak kan wajah nya karena mata nya yang memerah siap untuk melebur.

"Kita.. masih muda. Aku tahu itu, seharus nya kau masih duduk duduk di kursi belajar mu dan menghabiskan masa muda mu dengan bahagia, bukan nya malah menggendong anak. Kadang, aku juga memaklumi mu yang masih suka belanja sendiri ke mall dengan meninggalkan anak ini dengan ku saja, tapi aku hanya ingin menyadarkan satu hal. Ini sudah terjadi, bagaimana pun cara nya anak ini adalah tanggung jawab kita sebagai orang tua nya. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menganggap ku ayah yang buruk, itu saja"

Lalu pandangan Sehun kembali ke awal awal dimana ia menjadi kekasih Jongin, kenangan kenangan mereka berdua, lalu ketahuan hamil di usia dua puluh tahun yang masih relatif muda membuat Sehun harus banting stir dari anak remaja yang hobi jalan menjadi ibu rumah tangga.

Masa lalu nya dengan Jongin, masa lalu yang.. yang.. yang..

Sehun dan Jongin seusia kan?

Jongin juga mengalami hal yang sulit seharus nya Sehun juga memiliki pemahaman yang sama kepada suami nya, tidak hanya Jongin yang memahami Sehun tapi juga Sehun yang harus memahami Jongin juga.

Membuat air mata Sehun diam diam meluncur membasahi pipi nya dalam keheningan malam.

"M-maaf"

Jongin diam, laki laki itu bersandar di badan sofa dengan tangan yang bertumpu di bawah kepala nya.

"Maaf karena aku keterlaluan" ulang Sehun lagi dengan menghapus air mata nya lagi, diam diam Jongin memperhatikan nya.

Jika di lihat begini Sehun jadi tak ada beda nya dengan Taeoh ketika menangis.

"Maaf karena terlalu menuntut"

"Ahh kenapa jadi mengharu biru seperti ini? Sok romantis bukan lah gaya ku, tapi aku tidak kuasa melihat mu menangis. Jangan menangis lagi sayang ku atau cantik mu akan hilang" gurau Jongin dengan memeluk Sehun namun wanita itu hanya mendorong tubuh Jongin agar tak mengganggu anak nya lalu ia beranjak menuju kamar nya untuk menidurkan putra nya.

Mungkin Sehun memang sudah kesemutan.

Jongin menyusul Sehun ke kamar dan segera melepaskan kaos tipis yang ia kenakan dan melemparnya ke sudut ruangan seperti biasa lalu berbaring di ranjang.

Udara mencapai tiga puluh derajat dan Jongin merasa kulit nya akan terbakar jika bergesekan dengan kain.

"Sehun"

"Hm"

"Kemari lah Sehun pangeran mu menunggu"

Sehun menoleh kearah Jongin yang hanya memakai celana dalam nya saja lantas ia memekarkan hidung nya kesal dan memalingkan pandangan nya.

Sedikit malu.

Tapi mau.

"Jangan Taeoh saja yang di belai kepala nya, ayah nya juga ingin di belai kepala nya agar cepat tidur juga"

"Jongin!"

..

..

..

..

Pesan Panjang ;

Hai .-. Gue mutusin buat nerusin ff ini gapapa ? Kayanya enak ya nistain sehun ama jongin.

Ehe.

Btw makasih ya buat yg udah review di ff eke.. aa senang nya dalam hati hehe.

Buat yang nanya gue 'makan nya apa' ya gue makan nasi sih alhamdulillah tapi kadang juga makan mie sedap kalo lagi kere heeeee.

Buat si ff at least i still have u tuh ya omg makasih buat yg sudi untuk review hehe anjir gak udah nyuruh milih next chap krisho atau lumin tapi sampe sekarang belom ngetik juga ea ea dasar tukang php.

Yg nanya id line... ada... id nya kjjongdark ya jangan di add. Di bom aja sekalian. Gak ada yg nanya masih jomblo apa enggak nih? :3

Btw lego yg di masukin ke idung itu adek gue banget yg umur nya 3thn. Duh ya emak nya sampe bingung wkwkwk.

SEKALI LAGI MAKAZEH YA BUAT YG UDAH REVIEW DI FF GUE. MMUAAHH TEBAR CINTA RASA NANO AJA GUE. HAHAHAHA


	3. Makan atau Gosip?

"Banyak anak banyak rejeki ya" ledek Junmyeon dengan menatap kearah lawan bicara nya yang hanya di sauti tawa dari teman teman duduk nya yang lain membuat sang objek pembicaraan hanya diam dan menatap dengan pandangan tak mengenak kan membuat satu dari mereka yang tertawa pongah mendadak diam.

"Ya, banyak anak juga banyak mengeluarkan uang" timpal Yixing, itu suami 'super' Junmyeon yang kadang juga tiba tiba mendadak berubah menjadi orang menyebalkan di balik wajah 'super' nya.

"Tenang saja kakak ipar, aku pikir uang Luhan cukup banyak" wanita paling muda di sana mengatakan dengan menyuapi anak nya yang masih balita di pangkuan nya dengan ribut, dengan tangan mungil si anak yang selalu ikut menggerayah di piring membuat ibu nya mengerang keras, pasti istri Kim Jongin, Sehun.

"Oh Ya Tuhan tapi dua anak saja sudah luar biasa" Minseok mengeluh lalu berseru kepada putri nya dan putri Junmyeon yang mulai berebut boneka di sudut ruangan dengan Luhan yang akhir nya turun tangan untuk memisahkan sebelum putri nya yang luar biasa cantik itu akan melayangkan pukulan kepada lawan nya dan berujung tangisan pilu kedua nya.

Ingat! Anak anak Luhan itu sangat menuruni gen orang tua nya dengan baik, sangat baik.

"Anak ku juga nakal, jangan berkecil hati" ucap Sehun lagi dengan nada mendesah memandang Minseok dengan tatapan yang sederhana, polos dan sedikit bloon. Maklum, Sehun adalah ibu termuda dan paling awam di kelompok mereka, biasa nya Junmyeon akan banyak banyak menggurui Sehun dengan tata cara merawat anak dengan baik dan benar atau memberikan les memasak gratis kepasa Sehun karena rasa iba melihat adik nya yang harus boros pengeluaran untuk membeli makanan di luar.

"Anak Yixing hyung paling juara, paling cantik dan paling sederhana. Istilah lain nya 'menerima' sekali ya" Jongin kini ambil suara, melihat seorang anak perempuan manis berusia tiga tahun yang kini telah duduk di pangkuan ayah nya dengan tenang.

Pasangan muda mudi itu kini tengah arisan? Oh atau tepat nya temu keluarga? Acara yang di lakukan bergilir di setiap rumah satu bulan sekali untuk saling mengeratkan tali persaudaraan yang malah menjadi ajang untuk bergosip dari pihak wanita maupun pria.

Percaya atau tidak Luhan adalah biang gosip paling ulung dengan mulut setajam pembawa acara gosip di tivi, jangan ragukan kualitas suami dari Nyonya Kim Minseok yeorebun!

Duduk duduk di meja makan dengan setumpuk makanan mewah yang di sajikan akan membuat perbincangan semakin lama dan semakin lama lagi, jangan lupakan tangan Kim kecil yang selalu menggerayah di meja dan memasuk kan makanan nya dengan tergesa ke dalam mulut kecil nya tanpa sepengetahuan ayah atau ibu nya.

Taeoh ssi, tsk tsk tsk.

Ini di rumah Junmyeon dan Yixing ngomong ngomong, rumah paling mewah dengan halaman seluas lapangan bola. Si wanita jetset dengan harta melimpah ruah, jelas itu Kim Junmyeon. Siapa lagi memang?

"Ben! Ambilkan dot adik mu di tas" teriak Luhan kepada putra nya yang jauh dari jangkauan nya, duduk dengan mulut terbuka menonton tivi yang menyiarkan kartun seorang anak gadis berambut bob.

Yeah, Dora lagi Dora lagi. Dan seperti nya anak itu tidak akan pernah merasa bosan kepada si gadis tambun berambut seperti semangka di belah itu.

"Tidak mau!"

"Tolong.." Luhan memelas, anak nya menggeleng keras membuat bapak dua anak itu mendesah kecewa akan sikap anak pertama nya yang memang aduhai menyebalkan nya.

"Lihat kan? Kau lihat anak ku betapa manis nya" tunjuk Luhan kepada kawan kawan nya sebelum laki laki itu melangkah pergi ke tempat putra nya duduk lantas membuka tas perlengkapan yang ada satu meter di sebelah pria cilik itu duduk manis.

Lihat?

Betapa menjengkelkanya Benjamin semakin kesini.

"Makan apa waktu kau hamil dulu Woomin sampai anak mu sebegitu nya?" Senggol Sehun kepada kakak ipar nya membuat kakak ipar nya yang lain menyeringai, Junmyeon melirik nista kearah Minseok dengan tatapan usil.

"Yang jelas dia makan enak, apa saja di turuti oleh Luhan, bahkan mobil pun. Benar benar perwujudan seorang Ratu yang mulia sekali" Junmyeon berkata menggunakan gesture tangan nya yang melingkar besar betapa sesuatu yang Luhan berikan kepada Minseok memang besar tidak ada tandingan nya.

"Wow" gumam Sehun dengan melebarkan mata nya, ingin tampak terkejut.

"Ya, wowowowow sekali. By the way Sehun ya Tuhan anak mu ohh bersihkan di kamar mandi sana wajah nya sampai tidak terkenali" keluh Yixing dengan mengambil selembari tisu untuk di berikan kepada ibu muda itu guna membersihkan wajah anak nya dari cream kue berwarna coklat membuat hidung dan pipi nya terlumuri dengan apik.

"Diam diam, tidak memperdulikan yang lain asal makan saja" goda Minseok dengan menggelengkan kepala nya saat melihat polah keponakan nya yang seusia dengan anak di pangkuan nya yang ya Tuhan! Sumpah mereka bertolak belakang, kenapa Minji tidak bisa semanis Taeoh yang menurut dan suka makan daripada yang suka menangis?

"Apa ia sudah berbicara?" Celetuk Luhan yang tengah mengocok susu dalam botol milik anak bungsu nya agar tercampur membuat Jongin mendesah tak suka dan jengkel.

"Yah hyung, kau pikir anak ku bisu?" Tanya Jongin sensi dengan meninju dada Luhan tidak terlalu keras membuat sang korban tertawa tawa sendiri, Jongin ini selalu sensitif dengan kakak ipar nya sendiri karena laki laki itu masih menjadi idola nomer satu Sehun.

Katakan jika laki laki paling muda berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu selalu di lingkupi rasa cemburu berlebihan kepada kakak ipar nya sendiri, jika ingin menyalahkan maka salahkan saja Luhan yang berani berani nya menjadi idola Sehun.

"Tidak begitu, anak mu jarang berbicara kan memang nya? Bukan kah itu bagus arti nya anak mu tidak rewel seperti yang satu itu" tunjuk Luhan kepada putri nya yang balik memandang nya dengan tatapan yang sama persis dengan orang yang memangku nya, ingatkan jika Minji adalah seratus persen Minseok versi mini.

"Apa sudah berbicara dengan lancar? Lily saat seusia Taeoh sudah bisa meminta makan dengan ucapan yang jelas.. ayah Lyl mau makan Lyl lapal" Yixing berucap dengan ujung kalimat mengecilkan suara nya lantas meniru gaya berbicara putri nya yang lucu lalu pura pura menggigit pundak anak nya gemas membuat gadis kecil itu tertawa menyenangkan sehingga yang melihat nya pun ikut tersenyum.

Ah definisi surga ; keluarga Zhang Yixing dan Kim Junmyeon bersama putri kecil nya, Lily.

"Uhm.. ia bisa berkata 'ayah bangun' dan 'terima kasih' aku pikir anak ku bisa berbicara lancar namun ia jarang mengucapkan nya oh atau kita saja mungkin yang tidak tahu sayang?" Jongin menyenggol lengan Sehun pelan, membuat wanita itu menoleh kearah suami nya.

"Jangan khawatir, Taeoh sudah pintar meminta makan bahkan suara nya saja besar menggelegar ketika menangis"

Semua hanya mengangkat pundak nya mendapat jawaban dari Sehun lantas melanjutkan makan nya masing masing yang tertunda karena terus saja berbicara tanpa ampun.

"Ben, makan tidak?" Tawar Luhan kepada putra nya membuat anak laki laki berperawakan luar biasa tampan itu berlari untuk menghampiri ayah nya lantas bergelayut manja di lengan Luhan dan memandang ayah nya melas seperti minta sesuatu.

"Apa?"

"Suapi yah" pinta nya membuat Luhan mengangguk angguk pasrah dan menyuruh anak berusia enam tahun lebih itu untuk duduk di pangkuan nya seperti anak simpanse karena ukuran tubuh nya yang lumayan tinggi membuat Luhan sedikit kerepotan, tidak sedikit sih. Memang kerepotan, begini lah jika punya anak banyak.

Luhan sudah seperti pengasuh bayi saja.

"See? Jika punya adik lagi mungkin rambut Luhan akan segera berwarna putih lalu tumbuh kumis dan jenggot" jenaka Minseok dengan menyuapi putri kecil nya yang duduk di pangkuan nya seperti seorang ratu kecil, tidak jauh seperti kakak Ben nya.

"Sehun sayang, ku saran kan untuk tidak punya anak lebih dahulu oke? Kau anak satu saja sampai kemasukan patahan lego di hidung bagaimana jika anak dua? Butuh perhatian yang ekstra dan pengawasan" bisik Minseok kepada Sehun membuat istri Kim Jongin itu tersenyum malu, pasal nya di bawah meja Jongin menggesek gesek kan kaki nya dengan kaki Sehun seperti kucing yang minta di manja manja.

"Dan juga lebih banyak lah bermain bersama anak mu daripada bermain hay day di tab mu itu Sehun, ya Tuhan kau seperti pengangguran sukses saja" timpal Junmyeon membuat Jongin mengangguk angguk setuju kepada saudara perempuan nya itu, tapi ngomong ngomong Sehun memang pengangguran sukses kan?

"Ya ya benar karena game itu menghabiskan uang" ucap Jongin mencela kearah istri nya.

"Kau itu cerewet sekali, lama lama ku tinggal selingkuh nanti" gumam Sehun tidak terlalu keras namun membuat Jongin terdiam membisu bagaikan akar pohon yang telah mati, ia kaku.

"Sudah berapa bulan?" Sehun menunjuk ke arah perut Minseok membuat si ibu hamil pun menyiapkan tangan nya di atas meja lantas tersenyum senang.

"Jalan lima, dan aku punya kejutan"

Junmyeon dan Sehun menaik kan alis nya penasaran, well semua penasaran kecuali keluarga kecil Luhan yang tidak akan terkejut sama sekali karena Minseok sudah mengatakan ratusan kali kejutan itu di rumah selama satu minggu terakhir.

"Kalian akan terkejut, iya kan sayang?" Tanya Minseok kepada putri nya yang di jawab anggukan semangat oleh Minji, tampak lucu karena kunciran rambut kuda nya yang bergoyang goyang.

"Dokter bilang kembar" ucap Benjamin membuat semua disana kecuali keluarga Luhan terkejut dan melenguh riuh, bertepuk tangan dan menggeleng heran.

"Luhan benar benar ssang namja" decak Yixing kagum yang hanya di balas mengangkat kerah baju nya sombong oleh Luhan.

Yeah, ssang namja.

Terserah.

..

.

.

.

.

.

_Edisi kongkow kongkow para orang tua, rnr please? Xoxo ;)_


	4. Flashback? Flashback

Sehun menutup wajah nya lagi dengan telapak tangan nya saat menunggu respon balasan dari manusia di hadapan nya, lama. Hingga Sehun bisa merasakan pedih yang di rasakan hati nya berkobar kobar kembali.

"Jongin.."

"Sebentar Sehun aku masih berpikir asal kau tahu saja"

Ucapan dengan nada kesal pun membuat Sehun naik pitam, kenapa di situasi yang menyusahkan seperti ini kekasih nya harus bersifat menjengkelkan seperti itu sih? Sangat tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Jongin, jangan jadi manusia munafik oke? Kau sudah mengetahui resiko nya jadi apa lagi yang kau fikirkan?" Sehun berucap membentak, ingin membalik kan meja di hadapan nya dan meninju wajah Jongin sekuat mungkin sampai babak belur.

Kalau Sehun bisa, nyatanya tidak sama sekali.

"Aku ini berfikir, aku hanya anak anak usia dua puluhan lantas aku bisa apa Sehun? bahkan bekerja saja belum dan sekarang kau meminta pernikahan kepada ku apa kau gila?" Jongin memekik lebih keras dengan menendang meja di hadapan nya yang menjadi pembatas dirinya dan sang lawan bicara yang duduk di sofa sebrang, mata nya berair menandakan bahwa dirinya tengah kalut di landa kesusahan sehingga hati dan pikiran nya bekerjasama dengan mata untuk memproduksi air asin itu.

"Jongin... jangan jadi manusia munafik,"

Kecewa, tentu saja Sehun kecewa. Gadis mana yang tidak kecewa ketika hidup nya sudah bergantung pada satu tiang lalu tiba tiba tiang itu roboh? Kau akan ikut roboh dan terluka juga kan?

"Aku harap kau mengerti Jongin.." lirih Sehun dengan pergi meninggalkan Jongin sendirian di apartment nya, bahkan sebelum keluar pintu dan membanting nya keras gadis itu masih sempat sempat nya untuk menendang tivi Jongin sehingga kini barang itu tergeletak pasrah di atas lantai.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Jongin seperti nya terkena tekanan darah tinggi.

..

..

.

"Kau itu gila atau bagaimana sih Kim Jongin? Bodoh! Tolol! Kurang ajar!" Makian demi makian terucap dari bibir yang merah merekah karena sapuan lipstick milik istri Luhan tersebut dengan koran yang di gulung menjadi gulungan kecil yang kuat dan terayun ayun kan keras di kepala adik nya sendiri yang hanya duduk diam dan menunduk menerima semua perlakuan yang di lakukan kakak nya terhadap dirinya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, pacaran ya pacaran jangan tidur tidur dan semacam itu. Kau pikir kau hebat? Sekarang kalau sudah begini mau mu apa?!" Bentak nya lagi dengan memukul tanpa ampun.

"Ya menikah mau bagaimana lagi.."

"Jongin!" Bibir itu mengeluarkan teriakan kemarahan yang berkobar, wajah nya sudah memerah karena terlalu banyak berteriak dari tadi sehingga membuat kepala nya pusing.

Yang bernama Jongin hanya diam, memohon ampun kepada manusia lain yang tampak nya tak ingin ikut andil dalam masalah dan malah sibuk sendiri dengan putri kecil di pangkuan nya tanpa membalas tatapan melas Jongin.

"Junmyeon... Junmyeon... kau harus menelepon ibu dan ayah agar segera kembali dari Jepang, anak ini harus segera di ringkus" ucap nya dengan nada pelan, ia mulai melemparkan koran nya di atas meja dan meraih tas nya dan bersiap.

Yang di sebut sebut sebagai anak ini pun mengangkat wajah nya untuk menatap harap kepada siapapun yang mau memberi nya belas kasih, namun yang ada tatapan tidak mengenak kan malah di hadir kan untuk nya sehingga ia hanya diam dan menurut lagi.

"Tapi aku takut.." ia bersenandung lirih, sebenar nya Minseok merasa tidak tega. Bagaimana pun juga Jongin adalah anak kecil yang belum tahu apa apa tentang masalah kehidupan, bahkan jika sakit saja Jongin masih sering mengigau mencari cari ibu nya. Namun semua rasa iba Minseok musnah kala ia mengingat apa yang menjadi perkara sekarang, tiba tiba ia ayun kan tas kulit nya ke arah kepala Jongin dengan keras lantas berteriak lagi.

"Kalau takut jangan menghamili anak orang!"

Minseok ini sejak menikah dengan Luhan sangat sensian sekali.

..

..

.

Lalu tumpukan dosa dosa yang di timbun oleh Jongin pun menguar ke udara bagaikan virus, sang ibu menangis tersedu sedu karena sedih dan juga terharu atas dua hal. Pertama karena sedih anak nya sungguh tidak bermoral karena membuat bayi tidak sesuai dengan prosedur pernikahan, kedua karena Jongin akhirnya berani bertanggung jawab seperti seorang superman karena tindakan nya kepada Sehun.

Mengenai masalah ini masih menjadi sebuah rahasia ngomong ngomong, dari pihak Jongin pun hanya sedikit yang tahu. Bahkan Luhan dan Yixing pun tidak di perkenan kan untuk mengerti mengapa Jongin mendadak menikah seperti di kejar kiamat.

Suatu hari setelah pertikaian dengan Sehun, Jongin memohon belas kasih kepada Sehun dan bersujud meminta ampun karena telah membentak bentak dan menggebrak meja tempo hari yang di sambut dengan malas malas oleh Sehun.

Namun pada akhir nya ketika Jongin berkata ingin meminang nya pun akhir nya Sehun beruraian air mata karena rasa bahagia akhir nya ia tidak perlu memikirkan bagaimana kehidupan selanjut nya karena Yifan, kakak nya yang luar biasa menyebalkan telah menakut nakuti nya untuk aborsi saja daripada memiliki anak tanpa suami.

Apalagi jika ayah si anak bertetangga dengan Sehun, oh jangan memutar bola mata kalian. Ini memang sungguh drama sekali.

Sehun benar benar ingin gila jika ia tidak hidup bersama Jongin di masa depan.

..

..

.

Setelah melalui banyak proses ini dan itu, itu dan ini. Akhirnya Jongin dan Sehun benar benar menikah, wow. Semua orang pun terkejut tak pernah mengira sepasang anak yang bertetangga sejak mereka bayi pun yang tak sempat di kira kira memiliki hubungan khusus pun hingga menikah, padahal jika di lihat dari daftar sebelum nya adalah Jongin yang seorang pemuda nakal yang suka bermain dengan janda.

J-janda?

"Kau itu jangan banyak bergerak Sehun, nanti gaun mu terinjak lagi" bisik ayah nya yang menuntun Sehun berjalan di altar dan menghantarkan nya kepada Jongin yang berdiri di ujung sana dengan senyuman tampan, Sehun ingin pingsan saja melihat senyuman lebar calon suami nya.

"Ya ampun ku harap kalian tidak saling melempar batu di masa depan" ucap ayah Sehun dengan menepuk bahu Jongin saat menyerahkan Sehun kepada anak dari tetangga nya yang akan menjadi menantu nya beberapa detik yang akan datang, membuat Jongin tertawa malu lalu menyenggol bahu Sehun dengn bahu nya.

Sebenar nya acara pun berjalan dengan khidmat, Jongin dan Sehun mengucapkan sumpah nya di hadapan Tuhan dengan sangat lancar dan 'lantang'. Bahkan nyaris berteriak karena saking senang nya sehingga para sanak saudara pun hanya menggeleng dan tertawa aneh menanggapi tingkah pasangan suami istri baru tersebut, di tambah juga suara Benjamin yang sempat sempat nya menginginkan susu di tengah acara membuat kepala Minseok semakin pening.

"Cepat cepat buat kan Ben adik oke?" Luhan menepuk pundak Jongin saat menberikan selamat kepada adik ipar nya itu, dengan putra nya yang juga menyusul untuk bisa memeluk paman kesayangan nya selain Yixing.

"Oke, tentu saja" ucap Jongin sumringah mengalahkan panas nya terik matahari, sedikit menutupi rasa gugup nya akan penuturan Luhan dan Yixing yang belum mengetahui perihal di balik pernikahan ini.

_Bisa mati aku kalau mereka tahu kalau Sehun sudah hamil._

"Kau juga harus tahu rasanya di siksa istri saat hamil" celetukan yang di usulkan Luhan pun membuat Jongin melebarkan mata nya terkejut.

"Tapi kau akan mendapatkan imbalan yang berharga setelah nya" Yixing menepuk bahu Jongin dan menunjuk putri kecil dalam gendongan nya, ahh.. Jongin juga tidak sabar untuk menggendong anak nya juga.

"Hei anak manusia, ayo kita foto bersama" teriak Sehun membubarkan perbincangan para bapak bapak dengan menepuk tangan nya keras seolah mereka adalah kumpulan ayam yang sedang bergosip, membuat Jongin mendengus. Lagi lagi Luhan harus berdiri di sebelah kiri Sehun dan Jongin di sebelah kanan nya dan menggandeng erat lengan kakak ipar nya itu seolah Luhan lah pasangan nya.

"Kau itu menikah dengan ku apa dengan kakak ipar ku sih?" Bisik Jongin kepada Sehun yang hanya mendapatkan injakan di kaki nya dari higheels tajam Sehun.

..

..

.

"Sehun.."

"Hm"

"Sehun mau main yang itu itu tidak?" Jongin menaik naik kan alis nya dan memegangi pundak Sehun ketika istri baru nya itu menoleh ke arah nya dengan mata mengantuk, sebenar nya Sehun sempat tidur jika Jongin tak saja mengganggu nya terus.

"Main apa lagi? Judi?"

"Ck, apa kau tidak tahu apa yang di lakukan pengantin baru?" rajuk Jongin dengan menggoyang goyang kan bahu Sehun lebih keras lagi karena seperti nya Sehun mengabaikan nya dan melesak kan kepala nya di atas empuk nya bantak lagi.

"Main saja sana sendiri, maksud mu malam pertama? Haha. Lucu sekali kau Kim Jongin, malam pertama mu kau lakukan untuk menjebol keperawanan ku, malam kedua kau lakukan karena keinginan mu, lalu malam ketiga kau memperkosa ku, malam malam selanjut nya kau lakukan untuk membuat bayi di perut ku, apa kau sudah mulai terkena alzheimer Kim Jong Dark?" Ucap Sehun dengan menimang nimang apa saja yang telah Jongin lakukan kepada diri nya dengan menghitung di atas jari nya lalu memukul mukul bahu Jongin keras dengan bantal nya, ah.. pukulan manja.

"Y-ya maaf.." Jongin berucap lirih, dia memang paling lemah jika di singgung singgung masalah itu karena bagaimana pun menjadi seorang dominan memang selalu di salah kan jika terjadi sesuatu.

"Lebih baik kau pijiti sini pinggang ku rasa nya seperti habis di lindas truk" tunjuk Sehun dengan membuka sedikit kaos nya di bagian pinggang membuat Jongin menghentikan nafas nya sejenak karena harus di goda dengan yang seperti ini.

"Kenapa diam?" Tanya Sehun lagi yang sudah memposisikan diri duduk di hadapan Jongin dengan memegangi kaos putih besar nya, menoleh ke belakang dan memandang wajah Jongin yang hanya berjarak dua puluh centi dari wajah nya, lalu berkedip.

Perlahan tangan Jongin menyentuh pinggang Sehun yang terasa empuk dan berisi di tangan nya membuat nya tersenyum aneh dan memikirkan hal yang tidak tidak di otak nya.

"Sehun, kau gemuk ya?" Satu cubitan Jongin dapat di paha nya dari Sehun yang mendumal dumal karena tidak terima di katai gemuk, Oh Ya Tuhan Sehun adalah gadis paling sexy dengan lingkarang pinggang paling ideal selama ini. Dan apa itu? Gemuk?

"Tidak apa apa, Jongin menyukai Sehun dalam segala keadaan kok" bisik Jongin tepat di telinga Sehun dengan menempelkan badan nya dan tangan yang melingkar di perut nya yang sedikit melar, tidak tidak.. Sehun tidak gemuk kok, Sehun kan hamil.

"Kim Jongin.."

"Ya bidadari ku?"

Sehun mengerutkan hidung nya dan tersenyum kecut, untung ia memunggungi Sehun sehingga ia tak perlu repot repot menghindari tatapan Jongin yang akan mengolok olok nya karena murahan sekali bersemu hanya karena ucapan picisan.

"Bukan nya lebih enak begini?" Tanya Jongin menggoda dengan memasuk kan telapak tangan nya yang besar ke dalam kaos Sehun dan mengelus perut nya perlahan naik naik membuat Sehun mau tak mau menahan suara nya untuk tak berteriak kencang karena sadar jika seluruh anggota keluarga Kim sedang menginap di rumah Jongin, bisa habis nanti Jongin oleh Minseok apalagi wanita itu juga tengah pusing karena perihal nya sendiri.

"Jong, Jong!"

"Apa?"

"Kau jangan macam macam!" Ancam Sehun dengan menoleh ke arah wajah Jongin dan menekan hidung nya keras.

"Tidak, aku tidak macam macam. Aku hanya ingin tidur"

"Tidur ya tidur tidak usah seperti ini, lepas! Lepaskan aku!" Sehun meronta ronta di dalam pelukan Jongin yang kini malah kaki nya di letak kan di atas kaki Sehun yang bersila sehingga pergerakan nya hanya seperti anjing yang terkena jebakan tikus, Jongin ini penuh dengan taktik.

"Ayo lah, kita bisa beromantisan seperti ini jika memang tidak bisa itu itu" rajuk Jongin lagi membuat Sehun menghela nafas nya dan menyandarkan kepala nya di dada Jongin, malu rasa nya karena harus seperti ini. Bahkan saat saat sebelum nya mereka tak pernah seperti ini karena status sebelum nya hanyalah 'tetangga' yang saling membutuhkan.

"Jongin.."

"Ya?"

"Kau bisa bekerja kan sehabis ini?" Pertanyaan Sehun membuat Jongin terdiam, membayangkan apa apa yang harus ia lakukan besok besok dan besok nya lagi membuat nya takut sendiri akan pertanyaan pertanyaan lain yang berdesakan muncul seperti..

Akan kah kau bisa?

Kau pemimpin keluarga kan?

Kau bisa menghidupi anak dan istri mu?

Kau bisa melepas masa senang senang mu?

Kau? Menggendong bayi? Hahahahahaha.

Lalu di susul suara tawa Taemin yang menggelegar di telinga nya membuat Jongin merinding karena sahabat nya yang satu itu selalu berusaha untuk mengolok dan mencela dirinya ketika susah.

"Jongin.. kau tahu kan? Kita itu menikah bukan karena hanya menikah, kita itu menikah karena 'anak'. Kau dengar kan? Poin kita tidak hanya untuk hidup berdua tapi juga akan bertiga, kita makan tidak hanya berbagi berdua tapi bertiga, kita tidak mementingkan kepentingan berdua tapi kepentingan anak dahulu baru kita, kau mengerti kan Jongin?" Tanya Sehun lagi membuat Jongin menenggelamkan wajah nya di cerukan leher Sehun yang harum, tersenyum sendiri mendengar ucapan Sehun yang melenceng jauh dari perbincangan biasa nya tentang sepatu terbaru, social media, lelaki tampan dan baju termodis masa kini dan kini ia harus berbicara tentang prioritas anak.

"Iya iya Sehun, aku mengerti"

"Jangan cuma mengerti!" Hardik nya lagi membuat Jongin tertawa lagi lebih nyaring dan mencium pipi Sehun.

"Kau memang mengerti? Belajar begitu dari mana?"

"Insting seorang ibu yang secara naluriah akan ku alami, kata di buku"

Jongin tersenyum lagi dan mengeratkan pelukan nya di tubuh hangat Sehun dan memberi belaian di perut istri nya, "anak ayah yang sehat ya dan jadi lah anak yang baik. Jangan menyusahkan ibu, ayah sayang baby" ucap nya membuat Sehun ingin meluber menjadi lelehan es serut saja.

Sehun paling tidak kuat dengan yang begini begini.

..

..

..

.

Hi '-')/ apa ya, ngga ada apa apa. Cuma mau bilang. Itu teteh teteh yang cuma nge-fav sama follow ngga ada niat buat komentar di kotak review nih? '-')/

Oke xoxo.


	5. Ibu sedang sakit

Sehun itu selalu menyemangati diri nya bahwa ia adalah wanita yang kuat, yang tangguh, yang tahan banting dan tidak gentar menghadapi apapun.

Kecuali imun tubuh nya yang kampungan.

Di musim hujan begini mendadak Sehun mengalami panas tinggi dan tenggorokan sakit seperti sehabis menelan paku, yang benar saja? ia hanya kehujanan saat membeli popok Taeoh di supermarket depan apartment lalu keesokan hari nya ia berubah menjadi jelly di atas tempat tidur dengan panas tubuh setinggi tiga puluh delapan derajad celcius.

Sehun benar benar ingin mati dengan keadaan.

.

.

.

.

"Ibu?" Suara kecil itu terdengar lucu, ia berdiri di pinggiran ranjang dengan tangan yang menyentuh kaki ibu nya yang di baluti selimut tebal. Yang merasa di panggil pun hanya tersenyum lemah lantas melambaikan tangan pelan ke arah si kecil untuk mendekati nya.

"Ibu sedang sakit, Taeoh jangan nakal okay?" Bisik Jongin yang kini tengah menyuapi Sehun bubur untuk makan malam nya. Membiarkan saja putra kecil nya itu memandang ke arah Sehun dan ke arah Jongin secara bergantian dengan tatapan bingung membuat ayah nya tak tahan dan gemas.

"Cium, cium ayah dulu" tunjuk Jongin kepada pipi nya dengan merunduk kan badan nya sejajar dengan anak nya.

"Mmmuaahh"

Anak itu tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan gigi gigi nya yang hampir lengkap dan bertepuk tangan bahagia karena telah mencium ayah nya, lalu ia merengek saat melihat ibu nya yang setiap hari menggendong nya kemanapun kini sama sekali tak menyentuh nya sejak pagi dan malah semakin menangis lagi dengan merentangkan tangan nya meminta untuk di gendong.

"Hey hey hey, kenapa Taeoh nakal? Tidak boleh menangis" lirih Sehun dengan pelan, sebenar nya ia kasihan kepada anak nya. Mau di katakan bagaimana Taeoh hanya balita yang belum mengerti apapun walaupun kau memberi nya pengertian sebanyak seratus kali, yang di tahu hanyalah makan, menangis, tidur dan bermain.

Mengompol juga, hitung!

"Bisa makan sendiri kan? Aku menenangkan nya dulu" ucap Jongin akhirnya kepada Sehun dengan mengelus pipi nya yang masih hangat lalu mencium bibir nya sekilas, Sehun mengangguk paham dan membiarkan Jongin pergi dari kamar nya dengan membawa putra nya yang menangis dan meronta kearah nya dengan tangan yang terulur.

Sehun ingin tertawa jika ia tidak sedang sakit kepala dan sakit tenggorokan.

Taeoh yang menangis adalah hiburan bagi Sehun, tsk tsk. Ibu macam apa?

"Ibuuuuuuuu" lagi lagi Sehun di kejutkan oleh putra nya yang berlari ke arah nya sambil menangis dengan linangan air mata di pipi nya, di susul Jongin yang berjalan dengan botol susu di tangan nya.

"Kenapa menangis hm?" Anak itu memaksa untuk naik ke atas ranjang sendiri dan menjadi semakin menangis ketika dirinya tidak bisa menaiki ranjang karena badan nya yang tidak terlalu tinggi membuat Sehun mengangkat nya dengan menggigit bibir bawah nya ketika mambawa Taeoh ke dalam pangkuan nya bersamaan dengan kepala nya yang mendadak pening membuat Jongin menatap nya khawatir.

"Sayang, ibu itu sedang sakit. Jangan begini hm? Taeoh bermain dengan ayah saja ya? Kita mengikat rambut nya Katty lalu mengajak nya berjalan? Mau kan?" Tawar Jongin dengan mengelus kepala anak nya yang kini bersandar manja di dada ibu nya, Sehun hanya diam dengan duduk di sandaran ranjang memperhatikan anak nya yang merajuk begitu, tidak ada beda nya dengan Jongin ketika merasa sakit hati.

Tsk.

"Hmm" anak itu hanya menggumam untuk menyahuti ayah nya.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawah nya dan menatap Jongin yang balik menatap nya, merasakan bagaimana ia ingin menangis saja. Demi Tuhan Sehun hanya ingin istirahat saja satu hari ini mengapa tidak bisa?

"Kita makan?" Ulang Jongin lagi membuat anak itu menoleh ke arah nya namun seperti tak ada niatan untuk menjawab atau menolak, Jongin mendesah gila gilaan dengan menghentak hentak kan kaki nya lalu kembali ke posisi normal nya.

"Makan kue, kue coklat, rainbow cake, dengan krim putih dan merah muda yang banyak dan empuk yang sangat manis. Ya sayang mau kan?" Coba Jongin sekali lagi dengan nada memelas, di lihat nya anak itu menggelengkan kepala nya membuat Jongin memejamkan mata nya.

"Iya iya, jarang bersama ayah. Mentang mentang tiap hari bermain bersama ibu jadi tidak mau bersama ayah, iya tidak apa - apa" ucap Jongin serba salah dengan pandangan sebal ke arah Taeoh yang hanya melirik nya tidak suka, demi apapun Sehun ingin tertawa jika tidak berada di situasi tegang antara Jongin dan Jongin versi kecil itu.

"Aku tidak sayang ayah, aku mau ibu. Mau bersama ibu tidak usah dengan ayah" ucapan lucu itu tercetus begitu saja dengan lancar meskipun kalimat nya terdengar aneh namun Sehun merasa memiliki sebuah kebahagiaan sendiri, tidak sia sia ia selalu menjauhkan makanan dari mulut anak nya untuk belajar berbicara.

Lihat kan?

Lihat kau, kau, kau dan kau yang pernah mencela jika anak Sehun tidak bisa berbicara dan memiliki kelainan!

Lihat!

"Oh jadi begitu? Tidak ada sosis panggang dan suwiran daging ayam di atas nasi mu besok pagi Kim" ucap Jongin dengan menyilangkan lengan nya di dada untuk membalas ucapan anak nya, tentu saja Jongin hanya menggoda nya. Meskipun pada kenyataan Jongin benar benar cemburu karena anak nya lebih memilih Sehun ketimbang Jongin, rasa nya seperti di tinggal selingkuh oleh Selena Gomez.

Ewh.

"Nanti minta ibu, ya ibu?" Tanya Taeoh dengan menatap ibu nya harap dan memeluk nya membuat Sehun tertawa pelan dan mengangguk, tidak berani mencium karena takut menularkan virus nya.

"Tapi ibu kan milik ayah"

"Ibu milik Taeoh!" Ucap nya lantang membalas perkataan ayah nya dan menjerit jerit tidak senang ketika tangan ayah nya berada di atas tangan ibu nya untuk menguasai, lalu menangis lagi semakin kencang dengan menutup mata nya menggunakan tangan tangan nya yang gemuk dan meringkuk di pelukan ibu nya membuat baju Sehun basah oleh air mata dan air liur putra nya yang kemana mana.

"Jongin, kenapa suka sekali mengganggu nya? Ih, ayah macam apa kau ini?" Tegur Sehun ketika di lihat nya Jongin yang malah tertawa terbahak bahak dengan terlentang di ranjang nya lalu berguling guling ke sana dan ke mari.

"Sstt... jangan menangis sayang, ayah mu itu ya nanti di balas oke? Anak tampan tidak boleh menangis tampan nya akan luntur sayang" bisik Sehun membuat tangisan Taeoh sedikit mereda berangsur angsur hanya tinggal isakan nya saja dan hidung nya yang memerah layak nya tomat ceri.

"Jahat!" Teriak nya dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah kepada ayah nya.

"Ih... Taeoh ssi, aku takuuuut!" Ucap Jongin mengejek nya dengan menutup wajah nya membuat anak itu beranjak dari pangkuan ibu nya lalu memukuli ayah nya dengan mainan robot yang di berikan ibu nya dari atas nakas dengan berang di perut, lengan, kepala, kaki, dan...

"Akh! Se- Se.. Hun!"

Di tempat tempat yang tak seharus nya.

"Oh Ya Tuhan!" Jongin mendesis lirih dengan memejamkan mata nya, seketika Taeoh sendiri diam dengan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah siap untuk melancarkan aksi nya lagi. Sementara Sehun hanya menutup mulut nya dan bergegas untuk menyelamatkan anak nya sebelum rengekan rengekan itu terdengar lagi dan membawa nya keluar dari kamar, tapi sebelum itu Jongin meraih lengan nya dan menatap harap membuat Sehun membalas nya hati hati.

"Secepatnya buat anak itu tidur"

Sehun mengedip kedip kan mata nya bingung ingin merespon seperti apa keinginan dari suami nya itu, mata nya menatap ke arah tangan Jongin yang, yang, yang... Sehun menghela nafas kesal.

"Tapi aku masih pusing Jongin" keluh nya tidak berbohong, Sehun masih pusing. Tidak kah Jongin mendengar suara nya yang masih serak seperti itu?

"Tapi ini sudah kencang sekali urat nya" lirih Jongin dengan putus asa kepada apa yang di tutupi oleh tangan nya membuat Sehun mau tak mau menggeram marah dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jongin dengan Taeoh yang terisak di dalam gendongan nya.

.

.

.

.

"Mhhhh Jongin, bisa kahh cepath?" Desis Sehun tak tahan dengan tangan yang mencengkeram lengan Jongin kuat dan mata yang terpejam erat di atas pangkuan Jongin yang terduduk di atas kloset.

"Sshh sebentar yahh, ohh"

.

.

.

.

Sehun benar benar ingin mati setelah nya.

.

.

.

.

_Hai '-'/ masih nungguin ini ngga?_

_Ngga ya? Bye. Btw kesel banget sama salah satu RP nya Sehun Ya:)) imut banget sampe pengen nyolok mata nya pake paku:))_


End file.
